Time Keeps on Tickin
by FAILbadon The Armless
Summary: A huntsman who lost his team is introduced to Team RWBY thanks to Ozpin's Senior Shadow Program. Charismatic, kind hearted, highly skilled, and a violent past can make for an interesting individual. (Apologies, I'm horrendous at summaries).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, but not the first thing I've ever written. Let me know what you guys think.**

Chapter One

Time.

Time is a funny thing. We, as people, believe ourselves to be masters of it. But, what kind of master is inevitably killed by their subordinate? The human kind. Time cannot be controlled. It cannot be tamed. It cannot be forced into submission. Not by anyone.

Well, almost anyone.

* * *

Ozpin had gathered all the first year students into the main hall. The large room abuzz with comotion. The headmaster stood alone atop the podium at the end of the room. Ms. Goodwitch too busy with a third year team that decided it would be a good idea to graffiti a poorly drawn Beowolf onto the side of the school.

With a microphone in front of him and his signature cup of coffee and cane in hand, Ozpin cleared his throat loudly so as to catch the attention of the rowdy teenagers. When everyone had quieted down, he began. "Students, the teachers at this school have so much to offer you in the way of knowledge. But, unfortunately for most, it has been… rather long since many of them have been out on the field. So, that is why I would like to announce the Senior Shadow Program." The room filled with the low murmurs of confusion. It quickly died down when the headmaster resumed speaking. "You, and your team, will be paired with a team that has had sufficient experience in fighting the creatures of Grimm. You will be reassigned to new, larger rooms, where you will live with these veteran teams for the remainder of the school year. You will be assigned these teams… today." The murmurs resumed, this time louder than before. But, they quieted down all the same as a large screen behind Ozpin lit up.

Team after team was paired up with their more seasoned counterparts. Sixteen had been called out before the headmaster mentioned, "Team RWBY and Team CMSN (Crimson)." Pictures of the four members of the all-female team lit up on the screen one by one. Below them were the pictures of Team CMSN. A young man with shaggy brown hair. A young woman with bright purple hair hanging straight down. Another woman with bright red hair pulled up into a ponytail. And a younger-ish man with ocean blue hair, cropped close to his head, but grown out a bit.

Team RWBY didn't know what to expect from this new team. But, whatever ideas they had about what would come next were wrong.

Dead wrong.

* * *

Their new dorm was brimming with anticipation. Or rather, Ruby Rose was brimming with anticipation. As her energy is enough for all four members of Team RWBY. But, anticipation was not the only emotion felt at that time. Among the others was frustration.

Weiss was pacing in between the newly made bunk beds that the four had jerry-rigged in the last thirty minutes. The Schnee obsessed with punctuality, and Team CMSN only two minutes away from being late. But, her fear was never founded as a knock on the door marked the arrival of their new roommates.

"Finally! We've been waiting for twelv-" Weiss had thrown open the door, her train of thought stopping dead in its tracks as they were met with not four huntsmen, but only one.

The one hunstmen that did show up was the leader of Team CMSN. A tall teen that towered over Weiss at six-foot-one, eighteen years of age. Strapped on his belt was a curved katana stowed safely in its scabbard. He wore business casual attire, khaki pants, sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a crisp, black blazer. Certainly not something that one should wear in combat. And a duffle bag full of, most likely, his clothes and other essentials slung over his shoulder. "Hey," he said. "You must be Team RWBY. Nice to meet you." Clearly, he hadn't heard Weiss' through the door.

Ignoring the heiress and breezing past her, the lone hunter stepped into the room. The blonde of the team leapt off of the top bunk, landing with a hollow thunk.

 _Ugh! He just completely ignored me. And, where is the rest of his team? They're late._

The Schnee's thoughts interrupted by her team leader's high pitched squeals of excitement. "EEEEEEE! NEW ROOMMATES!"

The new arrival was, obviously, taken aback by the red brunette's abundance of energy. "Right then… Let's see… bubbly personality, youngest here, red hood," He looked up and down at Ruby. "You must be Ms. Rose."

The formality of him addressing her caught her off guard. "Uhhhh, yeah. That's me."

The brunette's older sister walked up to the new boy, holding her hand out to shake his. "Name's Yang Xiao-Long. The quiet one up on the bunk is Blake." She pointed up at the silent one sitting up on her bed. As the boy shook Yang's hand, his gaze wandered up to the faunus, her ears undone by the bow that normally sits upon her head. Clearly, the girl hasn't noticed him enter the room at all. Too engrossed in her book. "What's your name?"

"Crimson. Crimson Harrison. Nice to meet you, Ms. Xiao-Long."

' _Ms. Rose?' 'Ms. Xiao-Long?' Hmph, seems like he has some sense of formality. Best to introduce myself._

It was at this point that the faunus had become aware that there was another person in their dorm. And that her ears were out in the open. Blake jumped up in surprise, hitting her head on the ceiling, before clumsily falling to the floor. "Ow," they heard her murmur.

As she began to pick herself back up, a hand shot out, offering to help her up. It was Crimson's. "You okay? That looked like it hurt," he asked, a look of concern creeping on his face.

Blake had gingerly accepted his hand, but upon clasping her fingers around his, Crimson quickly, and rather unceremoniously, hoisted the faunus to her feet.

 _A gentleman, as well. Clearly not caring of the fact that Blake is a faunus. Well, that's good._

"Y-yeah. I'm… I'm good. Wait-" her hands shot up in a vain attempt to find her bow. To no avail. "Oh crap!"

Crimson was clearly out of the loop. "What's wrong? Are you bleeding?"

 _He actually doesn't care?_

Blake's panic was slowly suppressed by the realization that their new roommate didn't care. "You can see my ears, yeah?"

"... yes? I mean, I'd have to be blind not to. Seriously though, are you okay?" She just nodded. "Okay, that's good to hear. Giving someone a concussion is not the best first impression I've given." Both Yang and Ruby giggled at this.

The heiress inserted herself in the conversation that had begun to take place between the rest of the team and this Crimson. "And I'm Wei-"

Crimson's head whipped around to face her. "I know who you are, Schnee."

Everyone was taken aback by his sudden shift in attitude. Especially Weiss. "Excuse me?!" She began to shout, anger overcoming her. This affront cannot go without reprimand. Why the heiress thought she had seniority over the more seasoned huntsman was beyond anyone. "What have I ever done to you to deserve that kind of response?!" Her face contorting with offense and ire.

Crimson was unaffected by her shouting. But instead of returning with more anger, he instead began to laugh. A boisterous, light laugh that filled the room with energy. "Jeez, your face! OH IT'S PRICELESS! Oh, you're too easy! I… I'm sorry… uh, Weiss. Can I call you Weiss? Or do you prefer 'Ms. Schnee?'"

Normally, being made a fool of in front of people would cause the heiress to take drastic measures. But, considering how quickly he apologized, and the fact that the only audience to her ridicule was her team, Weiss decided to take the high road. "Weiss is fine."

"Well, now that we're all introduced, and we've got the rest of the day to ourselves, we should take the time to get to know each other, yeah?" Crimson said, with a small smile on his face. He walked over to the second quad of beds on the other end of the room and tossed his bag onto a vacant one.

Ruby was quick to agree to this. Weiss was not. "What about the rest of your team?"

The small smile fell away. Clearly, something was wrong. "They… they're not coming. It's just me."

 _What? What is he talking about?_

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? They're not coming," Crimson snapped.

"I mean why aren't they coming. Where are they?"

He didn't say anything, he just walked over to the window on the other side of the room, his footsteps quiet. Opening it up, he revealed the amazing view that they had over the Emerald Forest. They could even see the launch pads that Ozpin had used to send them flying into the Grimm infested woods on their first day. But, this huntsman didn't care about that. His eyes searching. He knew where they were, but he didn't quite know where they were in relation to where HE was. Until… THERE!

"HEY! Answer me, you lumbering brute!" The shouting heiress following close behind him.

The hunstman spoke, his voice smooth, but harsh. "Hey, princess! You want to know where my team is?" Weiss turned back to still unknown huntsman. "Well, they're about ninety feet that way," he pointed out the window. "And thirty six down." His finger dropped at an angle, resting on a trio of graves that sat at the edge of the Emerald Forest.

The other members of Team RWBY managed to all catch a glimpse of what Crimson was pointing at, quickly putting two and two together.

And all four of them said at once, "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY Fanfic: Time Keeps On Tickin'

Chapter Two

She didn't know. How could she have known? Had Weiss known, then she would've been more polite. She wouldn't have pried. But, now she's done it. She's gone and ticked off the huntsman that they're supposed to shadow. Oh, Oum! How could she be so stupid!?

Clearly the fact that Crimson had shown up alone meant that his team was… no longer with us… and she was smart enough to have been able to figure that out.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know…" the heiress couldn't get her apology out, unable to determine the right choice of words.

But, even if she could, Weiss would've been too slow on the draw. "It's fine." Wait, what? "There was no way you could have known." His words sounded empty. Drained of their previous good nature. He didn't look at her. At anyone. Just stared down at the ground."I'm going to go take a walk."

 _Oh, good going! You just pissed off the guy that you're going to be living with for the next six months!_

* * *

They needed to do something to cheer him back up. He was so nice. And kind of cute. But, Yang would never admit to that last part. Still though, that doesn't change the fact that this was a wrong that needed to be made into a right again. And so the blonde of Team RWBY decided to take action, beginning to brainstorm how to make up for the Ice Queen's transgressions.

"Maybe, we buy him something nice?" Weiss had suggested.

"We don't know anything about him except that the rest of his team is dead. What could we possibly get him that would cheer him up from being reminded of that?" Blake was right. They knew little to nothing about who Crimson was.

"Ooh! Maybe, we could-" Ruby was cut off by a sudden knocking on their door.

That can't have been him. It's been all of five minutes. No one can cool down that quickly, not even Blake. Ruby had rushed to open the door, and was pleasantly surprised by the members of both Team CFVY and JNPR. "Hello!" Pyrrha said. "Just want to see how you guys were doing."

"AAAAAANNND MEET NEW ROOMIES!" A head of orange hair burst through the doorway into the dorm.

The martial artist of their group sighed heavily. "Nora… please. Quiet down."

The remainder of JNPR and all of CFVY had filled into RWBY/CMSN's dorm. The three teams had gotten to talking, the problem of a pissed off teammate being brought up inevitably. "Yeah, where is the new team, anyway? I'd figure that they'd be here with us," Jaune had asked.

Ruby had taken the liberty of giving the delicate answer. "Well, see… we got paired with Team CMSN and…"

The fashionista of CFVY interjected at the mention of this new team. "Wait. You got paired with Team CMSN?" Her tone abnormally serious.

"Uuuuh… yep. Is that bad?"

Coco shook her head. "No. It's just that… Crimson… well, he's… he's an interesting case." Everybody had stopped their side conversations to listen to the team leader's story. "See, his teammates… his **former** teammates… were Magenta, Scarlett, and Navajo. They were a lot like you guys." She pointed at the four members of Team RWBY. "Strong. Inseparable." The praise filled the team with pride. But, the small amount of joy was short lived as Coco continued her story. "But, one by one, every member of his team died. Leaving him alone. This happened a little over a year ago. And while yes, time does heal most wounds, this one will take a while. He became pretty cagey after his team passed. Only just started to open up again. My advice to you… to all of you," she said, now addressing both JNPR and RWBY. "Is to leave that topic alone. That, and also this one other thing…" She paused. Everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say next. "Never take him lightly. He may joke, he may seem pretty laid back. But, **NEVER** take that boy lightly."

As if on cue, Crimson had returned from his walk. Only to find the dorm room now severely overcrowded. He seemed calmed down now, more relaxed. Why did he seem like he was out of breath? "Right, okay… um, hey Coco." He waved slightly at her. "And you four are…?" He then pointed at JNPR.

"Name's Jaune. Jaune Arc." The leader said confidently, standing up to his full height. The rest of his team introduced themselves. Ren bowed slightly when he told Crimson his name, and got a small bow in return. "And you must have already heard of Pyrrha."

The loner nodded slightly. "Yes. I've seen a few of your matches. Impressive. I hope to see you in action tomorrow."

Jaune was a little confused. Clearly, he didn't know that they'd be doing sparring matches tomorrow in Goodwitch's class. "T-tomorrow?" Then, realization hit the boy like a truck. "Oh crap," He groaned out.

"What's the problem? It's just a little sparring."

"Yeah, Jaune's not the strongest fighter," Yang said, earning a defensive 'Hey!' from Jaune. "But, he's learning!" She added on, in the hope to lighten the blow that she had dealt to the boy's pride.

"Yeah, but that Cardin a-hole isn't helping," Weiss inserted.

Crimson didn't know who Team CRDL was, but soon he will. "Should he be? I'm a little out of the loop."

"Cardin Winchester's this guy. He's… a troublemaker for lack of a better word."

Nora began to list off the numerous humiliations that Jaune had suffered at the jerk's hands. "Shoving him into a weapons locker. Pantsing him in front of Goodwitch's class. Tripping him every time they pass each other in the halls. Activating his weapon's shield mode so as to get him stuck in doorways. And the list goes on and on and on and on and-"

"I think I get the point. Guy's a bully. Tell you what, Mr. Arc. Tomorrow, I'll kick his ass so bad that he won't be able to walk straight, let alone pester you." What? Everyone was shocked by the offer. Well, almost everyone. Team CFVY seemed relatively unfazed by the statement. Except for Velvet. Yang could barely catch a small grin on the quiet bunny's face. But, naturally so.

Nora jumped at his offer. "Ooh, BREAK HIS LEGS!" She slammed her fists together so as to accentuate her point.

He chuckled softly. "I said I'd kick his ass, not cripple to guy. But, trust me when I say that he'll be hurting."

* * *

Ruby hadn't slept well the night before. And Port's boring lecture wasn't doing much to help her. Three times already, she had fallen asleep only to be woken up by Weiss lightly slapping her arm. The heiress had caught the eye of the reaper the first day they met. At first, it was a slight crush. But, then Ruby had begun to… notice… Weiss. Her figure, thought petite, was beautiful. Her silver locks flowing smoothly in the wind. Her fair skin flawless.

Ruby realized she had been staring too long, and launched her head down to bore holes into her notebook. One which had remained blank this entire class. While sleep begged for her to return to its loving embrace, Ruby struggled onwards. Because when Port's tirade involving a watermelon, his uncle, and a nevermore was over, they would be off to Ms. Goodwitch's class.

While Ruby was never one for violence when it was unnecessary, she was excited to see their new dorm mate in action. A dorm mate that, thankfully, was quick to forgive Weiss's attitude yesterday. 'It's okay,' he had said. 'You had no way of knowing. Just, don't… don't bring it up from now on. Please?'

They had all agreed to his request. Ruby understood. She didn't like talking about… her… that much either. It still hurts. To even think about it. And whenever she does, the rose finds herself back there again. On that day… when she knew her-AND THERE'S THE BELL!

 _Timetogo! Timetogo! Timetogo!_

The girl in red sped through the hallways, the run to the training hall was short as it was from Professor Port's class, but Ruby was anxious to get there. As she burst through the door, finally slowing down, she realized that she was the first one here. Scanning over the empty rows of seats, she had picked out the perfect place to watch Crimson: Front row.

And so she sat there. And waited for him. Her team sat with her. JNPR behind them, and CFVY behind JNPR. But, no Crimson. Where was he? Ms. Goodwitch walked into the now filled room. It was bustling with activity and commotion, more so than before, as now there were twice as many students. Goodwitch slapped her crop hard onto the desk, the loud noise catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Alright. Settle down now. Time is short, so we'll just move right onto the matches. Any volunteers?"

Out of nowhere, Crimson's had shot up. He was sitting right next to Yang on the end of the bench. Ruby might be a little oblivious, but he wasn't there before. So, his sudden appearance made the entire front row jump. "I'd like to go."

"Very well, Mr. Harrison. Would you like a random opponent or…" She trailed off.

"I'd like to choose who I'm facing, if that's okay," he said as he stood up. Today, he was wearing a long coat, one that was tattered around the edges and a faded… maroon? Ruby knew red like no other, and that was maroon. Why not crimson? Maybe it was just preference. His katana was hanging from his belt, halfway hidden underneath the coat's flowing exterior. He made his way out to the center of the arena. His picture and aura levels popped up. He gazed out across the masses seated in the audience. "Cardin Winchester."

Goodwitch was not expecting this, but didn't question him. "Very well. Mr. Winchester, do you accept his challenge?"

Team CRDL was seated on the opposite end of the room. Cardin seated in his armor. He was as surprised as the witch was at the challenge from someone he had never met before. But, he was a prideful man. Arrogant to boot. "Yeah, sure. I can take him," he said, standing up and grabbing his mace. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Oh. He has an attitude. Good. Now, I don't feel so bad about what happens next." Crimson removed the sheathed katana from his belt, now holding the scabbard in his left hand. Cardin stood some three meters away from him, standing tall, his mace resting in both hands.

Goodwitch signaled the beginning of the fight. Crimson just stood there, arms hanging loosely at his sides, as Cardin charged. When he was within range, Cardin swung his mace downward, going for a blow to the head. Crimson took a simple step to the right as the mace flew harmlessly past him, crashing down onto the ground. The swordsman then turned quickly to face Cardin before smacking him in the legs with the scabbard of his sword, causing the first year to trip as he tried to retreat and fall on his back. Cardin's aura dropped by two percent.

Crimson made no further advances on him, instead taking a step back, letting the boy stand back up. This time, Cardin took a mighty swing at him from Crimson's right. The man in red simply lifted his scabbard up to intercept the blow before it could connect, stopping the massive weapon in its tracks. Weiss leaned over and whispered in Ruby's ear, "He's strong." She was surprised. As was the reaper. But, what came next was even more impressive.

Pulling away from Cardin's mace, Crimson then shot his scabbard out, jabbing his opponent in the gut, before pulling up and striking him upside the chin, sending him flying back. Now, Cardin's aura was down to eighty percent. "Come on, man. Like you said, I don't look so tough," Crimson taunted. Cardin pushed himself back up, and charged him again. "Again with this?" Ruby could hear him roll his eyes, right before sidestepping another downward swing and retaliating with a quick draw slash from his katana. His movements were so quick that they left afterimages. While he wasn't hit, Crimson's aura dropped slightly. But, what he lost was nothing in comparison to what Cardin suffered. The bully had been sent flying back from the force of the strike alone, his aura completely drained, and a huge cut along the breastplate.

The boy was panting. Hyperventilating. "I… I think I'm dying." Wait, WHAT!?

As Crimson slid his katana back into its scabbard, he said, "Oh, you're fine. Just got the wind knocked out of you, is all." Ruby could barely hear him say under his breath, "Whiner."

People clapped, but only slightly. "Impressive. Now, for our next match-"

"Hold on a moment," Crimson interrupted. "That was **FAR** too easy, and it seems that the crowd is… unimpressed. How about we make things a little more interesting?"

Glynda was about to protest, but something changed her mind. But, why? "What did you have in mind?"

Crimson grinned. A wicked, menacing grin. "I want to fight Team RWBY."

 **So, two things that I feel the need to address: 1) The** ** _SS White Rose_** **will set sail 2) Bumblebee is not happening, instead Black Sun.**

 **Also, while I do not have a set upload schedule, new chapters will be posted between Friday and Sunday next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Oh, yes… A few more things I wan- actually, you know what… I'll just let things unfold and all will be explained. Enjoy.**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harrison, but I cannot allow that," Ms. Goodwitch said.

"Why?" Crimson asked inquisitively.

The teacher's response to the third year's question was NOT what anyone was expecting. "For the sake of their safety."

The mere suggestion that their team wasn't good enough to take on ONE lone huntsman was an affront to Weiss. Her leader took it FAR more personally. But, rather than being offended, Ruby took it as a challenge. "We can take him on, no problem!"

Crimson waved to them, but didn't look away from Professor Goodwitch. "Seems as though they want it as well. Why not let them try?"

With a heavy sigh, Goodwitch caved. "Fine. Just, don't go overboard like you did with Mr. Winchester." A small moan of pain could be heard from the aforementioned boy. "Will somebody please get him off the floor?"

Crimson chuckled, "Don't worry. That," He jerked his thumb over at the sorry heap of a huntsman that was Cardin. "Was for a different reason. I'll be more careful this time."

"Team RWBY, step into the arena." None of them knew what to think. They had only met this guy yesterday and already, he wants to fight them. Is this because of what Weiss said to him when they first met? Oh Oum, she was so embarrassed after he stormed out. Weiss couldn't look at anyone, let alone Ruby. But, maybe now was a chance for her to make things right. But, the heiress's pride would not let her go down easily. If Crimson thinks he can take all of them on, then he's welcome to try.

Weiss was the first of the four to stand up. Yang following suit with her little sister in tow. Blake was the last to rise, and even so, she was timid about it. The cat faunus was still unsure. But, as they lined up across from Crimson, drawing their weapons one by one. Weiss saw something. A look in Crimson's eyes.

He was staring at them, his gaze moving from left to right as he scanned all four of them. It was cold. Uncaring. Calculated. It was not the warm and sensitive feeling that Weiss had gotten from him when they first met. Nor that playful (and rather arrogant) nature that she had felt when he offered to rightly thrash Cardin for Jaune. No. This was something else. Her fingers, while barely noticeable, still trembled as they cocked the hammer back on Myrtenaster.

Whatever it was, it sent shivers down the Schnee's spine.

* * *

At the sound of Goodwitch's riding crop slapping down on her desk to signal the beginning of the match, Ruby was the first to attack. Speeding towards her opponent, Ruby readied her scythe for a wide slash across his stomach. She figured if she was quick enough, then she might be able to get the first hit in.

This was not the case, however. As she closed the distance, she noticed something. A movement. So fast that anyone but her could have seen it. Crimson's right hand had shot to the hilt of his blade. As Ruby made the arcing swing with Crescent Rose, something sharp slashed its way across her gut. While her aura DID stop whatever it was from slicing into her skin, Ruby was sent flying back. She was airborne for a solid second before slamming down onto the arena's floor. Hard. And sliding back to the rest of her team. Despite the dull pain that most likely would become a bruise later on, Ruby stood back up. But, when she did, she saw Crimson sheathing his katana.

He had hit her?

But… but…

The huntress's mind went blank. At the most inopportune moment, too. Because, now the rest of her team were already rushing the swordsman. Forcing Crimson into action. And right before it started, Ruby could just manage to see the slight grin that crept on his face.

* * *

This would be interesting. Ruby was fast, but he was faster. He was always faster.

The other three members of Team RWBY closed in quick. One with two blades, the hilt of one of her swords also a pistol. Or was it an smg? No matter. The one on the left, the Schnee. Going in for a thrust. And the one in the middle. Rose's sister. Rather buxom, that one. Brawler type. And her eyes weren't red before. She's quick to anger. He could use that.

First, have to take care of the one with the rapier. Spinning slightly, Crimson raised his scabbard and pushed Weiss's thrust offline, his step to the right also putting him out of the way of both Yang's punch and Blake's slashes from Gambol Shroud. As Yang came to a stop and went in for a left hook, Crimson had lifted his scabbard higher up and jabbed her in the face. The force of the blow knocking her back slightly. Blake twisted her main blade up for another slash at him. He parried this with his scabbard again, this time however, he removed his blade from its sheath.

Timepiece. The blade was… no. He can't go back there. Not right now. Crimson pushed the painful memories back down, swinging his katana downward to ward off another thrust from Weiss. Where was Rose? A quick glance past Yang showed the team leader wobbling to her feet.

Should be about another four seconds before she's upon him as well. Need to even the odds. With a solid jab to the gut with his scabbard, Crimson had stunned the faunus girl. Need to keep an ear out for the ding that would sound when they're out of aura. Now, it's a two on one. Not for long, but Crimson could manage. Yang came in for another swing, but she faked into a roundhouse kick. Crimson ducked under her leg, spinning his katana around and slashing diagonally across her back. The girl didn't even falter in her follow up. She was a tough one. Continuing with her spin, Yang went in for a right hook. Crimson pushed her punch offline with his scabbard, and, now inside her guard, struck her in the chin with an upward blow. This pushed the girl off balance.

With Timepiece interlocked with Weiss rapier, he spun it around, working his blade around the heiress's guard, before finding an opening. Disengaging with her balde, Crimson swiped at her from the right, his blade connected with its target and knocking her back. And with a returning slash from his left side, he caught Blake across the side as she tried to fall back. Crimson sheathed Timepiece, letting the scabbard and sword resting at his side for just a moment, before bringing them back up again, drawing his blade once more to catch the downward swing of a giant red scythe. Rose was back in the game.

Fully drawing his katana, Crimson sent Ruby back. All four of them were lined up again. Looking up at the board, he saw that Weiss was the lowest on aura, seconded by Blake. A few more good hits and it would become a two on one. Best get to it. Rather than letting them get the first move in again, Crimson took the initiative. Rushing at Weiss, Crimson noticed a strange symbol appear around her rapier. It spun around, turning a bright red, before spewing out a fireball.

Crimson stopped, deflecting the ball with the flat of his blade. Glyphs. Right. "I forgot about that. Heard that your semblance is hereditary, Weiss-" He fake sneezed, then paused. "Get it, 'cause you're a Sch-neeze." This jest enraged the heiress to no end. The girl charging Crimson with Myrtenaster outstretched. Crimson simply sidestepped, letting the rapier fly past him, before striking Weiss with a downward swing of Timepiece, before following it up with a sideswipe from his scabbard. And in that moment, the scabbard changed.

This was his weapon's trick. While the blade doesn't do anything, the scabbard splits in two, becoming two long, gleaming, semi-auto pistols. Splitting in two across Weiss's face, Crimson stabbed his sword into the ground and left it there. With one pistol already in his left hand, he spun around and grabbed its partner, which was still in the air near the girl's face. Upon grabbing the second firearm, Crimson followed through with a gun butt to Weiss's cheek, sending the girl flying back. As she hit the floor, a high pitched _ding_ was heard signaling that Weiss was out of the match due to aura levels.

A cry could be heard from their leader, Ruby's eyes wide in shock of how quickly her friend had gone down. "WEISS!" Her sympathetic moment was short lived as she was forced to dodge Crimson's gunfire. The rest of Team RWBY scattered around the arena.

Next up was Blake. Where had she gone to? Crimson looked around the arena while keeping up the gunfire. Rose was too fast to begin with and had started to make circles around him, while Yang retaliated with fire of her own in the form of rockets from Ember Celica. But, of course, that's why he has two guns. With one, he shot the rockets out of the sky, and the other, he occasionally took potshots at Rose just to keep her moving. But, where was the cat girl?

Out of nowhere, she leapt over Ruby's circuit with Gambol Shroud in hand and swiped at him. Crimson raised one of his guns up to intercept the strike. The other he kept trained on Yang, who had begun to circle him instead of Ruby. The Rose, however, was in the corner, trying to catch her breath. She'd be next.

With blade and gun interlocked, Crimson wanted to say something witty. But… "All I got are cat puns," He whispered to her, his voice strained slightly. "And I'm assuming that because of that bow on your head, you don't want people to know you're a faunus." Blake just nodded, silently thanking him for his discretion. "Right then, onto business." With a forceful push, Crimson shoved Gambol's blade out of the corner between the trigger guard and the barrel of his gun, before raising both of them and unloading into the faunus, causing the girl's aura to drop rapidly. At the sound of the _ding_ , he stopped and turned to Yang and Ruby, who had recovered in that short amount of time. "And then there were two."

By this time, the leader realized that they were outmatched, but that didn't stop the sisters from trying. Ruby dashed around Crimson, slammed the tip of her scythe into the ground, spinning around and going in for a flying kick to the face.

And she connected! She actually managed to land a hit on the previously untouched Crimson. "Got you!~" she cried with glee. But, rather than feeling the force that one should when flying feet first into someone's face, Ruby continued to move. Until she skidded to the floor with a slide. Now, she was confused. Looking back, she saw no one there.

"Did you, now?" She heard Crimson say. The voice came from behind him. Leaping to her feet, Ruby turned around to see her opponent retrieving his sword, seemingly unaffected by her attack that was supposed to connect!

"Wha-? But you…! I saw you… ! You were… HOW?!" The young girl shrieked.

"I'll explain later, but for now…" Crimson sped past her, slashing her across the abdomen and depleting her aura. "Fall!" The word was quick. Harsh. Ruby spun slightly due to the force of the strike, before falling to her knees. Exhaustion taking hold. A _ding_ could be heard. Guess she's out now. "Three down, one to go." The boy in red turned to the older sister. She was a little steamed. Crimson's jests didn't do much to help her temper. "Jeez, lady, I… I'm sorry, but I gotta ask, how in the hell do you manage to fight with those things," He held both of his hands to his chest, fingers pointed out. "Bouncing around everywhere. I'm barely able to walk on my own two feet sometimes, but you manage to stay balanced with those things." The rest of the class roared with laughter.

A yellow corona could be seen around the ball of rage that had become Yang. "SHUT UUUUUUP!" She rushed him, anger clouding her judgement.

Crimson dodged her with ease, the ball of yellow and wrath flew by him. "Ooh, she's got a temper."

Yang spun around and charged him again. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

He dodged again. "You did? I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of air rushing past me. Could you say it a little louder?" He shouted at her like he was partially deaf.

"RAAAAGGGGHHH!" Of course, if she screamed any louder, then maybe he would be.

As she came around for another rush, Crimson said, "Well, you know the old saying about the unstoppable force and the immovable object." And that was when he activated his semblance.

Time came to a crawl. But, only Crimson remained unaffected. Walking-no, waltzing forward, Crimson assumed the proper stance and caught Yang's fist in the palm of his hand. Then, time resumed at normal pace. The sheer momentum of the blow was enough to push him back, but soon Crimson skidded to a stop. Yang was surprised that someone had stopped her furious blow. "Huh, so that's what happens."

He threw her around, causing her to spin on her heel, before leaping into the air and coming down with a right hook of his own. One that connected with Yang's face and sent her down.

A _ding-ding-ding_ was heard and that was the end of the match.

The entire classroom was filled with shocked gasps, gaping jaws that fell in disbelief, and whispers. All except for Team CFVY. They knew him. They were there for him after… **they** … died. Velvet gave him a meek thumbs up. Yatsuhashi simply nodded at him, all the big guy really did in regards to praise. Coco just smiled at him, peering at him over her so-expensive-it's-unholy sunglasses. Fox was unimpressed. Granted he was blind, so he couldn't see what happened.

As for Team RWBY, all four of them were either still laying on the floor or sitting up with pained expressions. Crimson's mother always taught him to offer a hand to the loser, as a show of respect and good sportsmanship. Crimson walked over to Yang first, who was just now starting to sit up. He held out a hand. "That was a good fight." Despite what he had said on the battlefield, Crimson had to admit that the blonde was very striking. Amazing figure, pretty lilac eyes, damn good fighter too. He gave her his best smile. She returned it with scorn in her eyes. She was still hurting from the insults. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. That was just to get you riled up."

Yang wasn't convinced, but she clasped his hand and let Crimson hoist her to her feet. Next was Ruby, but it seemed as though she was already on her feet. Well then, Weiss. Making his way over the heiress, who was rubbing her cheek. A bruise could already be seen forming. "That looks like it hurts. Let's get some ice on that," Crimson said as he offered a helping hand to the fallen huntress. She gracefully accepted it, pulling herself up to her feet. Before slapping Crimson across the face. He wasn't angry though, instead, he just chuckled lightly. "I deserved that." Looking to his left, he saw Blake was already brushing the dust off of her outfit, giving Crimson a thumbs up that she was okay. All four made their way back to their seats, sitting in front of a still awed-in-silence JNPR. "Tonight, let's go into town. Dinner. My treat. As an apology for being a bit rough out there."

" _A bit rough_?!" Weiss asked. Okay, to be fair, maybe Crimson had gone a little overboard.

But, he would never admit that. Instead, he just chuckled at Weiss's outburst. "Besides, I want to get to know Team RWBY."


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL!**

 **So much.**

 **When I started this, I did not expect people to read it at all, let alone come back to it. So, I thank you. This chapter serves two purposes: I need to work on writing characters OTHER than Crimson, so after a while, this chapter will become mostly dialogue. Also, you get to learn a bit more about Crimson's past (spoiler: you get nothing about his team). That, I am saving for a WAY later date.**

 **One more thing, I am always looking to improve my work, and reviews are the best way you can help. All I ask in return is constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, only the OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

Where they were going, as said by Crimson, wasn't anywhere fancy. So, Yang had opted for a simple t-shirt and her iconic overcoat, however, since it was still winter in Vale, Yang had chosen to wear pants in place of her short-shorts. Both Ruby and Blake were wearing the same things they had on the entire day, while Weiss had taken a shower, and upon returning, put on an exact copy of the outfit she had on before. The princess had ten, no! Eleven? Of those kinds of outfits with her. All lined up, all exactly the same. As for what Crimson had changed into, well… that was a sight to behold.

He had an elected to stay behind and do… something. He didn't say exactly what. But, when he returned, he looked exhausted. Sweat lined the collar of his black dress shirt, and he had his red coat slung over his shoulder. But, he seemed to be in a good mood. "What happened?" Yang had asked as he walked over to his bed and unzipped his duffel bag.

Looking over his shoulder, Crimson replied, "Huh? Oh, just… a workout. Helps me unwind. Let me take a shower and we'll go?" He looked over at the other three for confirmation. They nodded.

"I'm curious, where are we going?" Blake had asked.

"Nowhere special. They have a nice variety of stuff, so I'm sure that you'll all find something to eat. Just, give me fifteen minutes." He had retrieved a second dress shirt and another pair of pants from his bag, setting them down on his bed. Alongside the articles of clothing, he set his coat and his katana, and into the shower he went.

When they heard the water turn on, Ruby had leapt at the opportunity to talk about him. "So, he seems nice."

"Yeah, now! Did you see the way he treated us in Goodwitch's class?!" Weiss half asked, half shouted.

Yang was still pissed about what he said. "He was an asshole." Weiss nodded in agreement.

Blake did not. "He was being smart. Make your opponent lose their cool and they'd get sloppy. They'd be easier to take down. Besides, he apologized afterwards."

"And he's taking us to dinner. I'd say that more than makes up for what he said," Ruby added on. "Besides, the rest of the time, he seems actually kind of nice."

Yang conceded that her younger sister did have a point. Maybe Blake was right. Maybe he's only an asshole on the field. Besides, he was actually kind of cute. A thin face, little bit of stubble. His hair was a chestnut brown. And his eyes…unlike the rest of his face, Yang was slightly put off by his eyes. They seemed fake. Cold and uncaring. And besides, blue was not his color. And another thing- Yang's train of thought was cut short as Crimson walked out of the bathroom. His hair was tied back in a bun. That was new.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my coat." He walked over the the bed, where his red topcoat lay. As he was reaching down to grab it, he stopped. And sniffed. Then, he stuck his nose into the collar of the shirt and sniffed again. "Oh, shit, I think I put on a dirty shirt. Ah, one second, please." This was when all previous trains of thought were brought to a screeching halt as Crimson took off his shirt.

HE TOOK OFF HIS SHIRT!

At first, all Yang could stare at were the muscles. While he wasn't a very bulky guy, he had tone. Lovely, broad shoulders. Stellar pecs. And oh, Oum, that six-pack!

 _What would it be like to drag my tongue across those muscles?_

Woah! Where did that come from? Yang was about to blush, but then she noticed something else. The scars.

Three long, ragged blemishes ran their length across Crimson's chest and his abs. They were each a solid inch in width, and a foot in length. What could have done that to him? She wanted to say something. To ask him about what happened. But her words were stolen as Crimson walked past her, showing her the claw marks that raked his back. Up and down, left and right. They were all old. At least… over a year old. What happened to this guy? Yang couldn't ask him now. No, she'd approach him later. When he was alone.

He slid a clean shirt on, hiding the scars again. After tying his shoes, Crimson picked up his katana and gazed at it. Like he was considering whether or not he should bring it with him. He opted not to, but instead of leaving unarmed, Crimson reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a sheathed combat knife. Satisfied with his choice, he clipped the blade to the back of his belt. He then grabbed his coat, right before turning around to meet the shocked and speechless faces of Team RWBY. His own face downcast. But, then, he smiled. Not like the wicked grin that he wore on the battlefield. No, this one was genuine. "Right then, shall we?" Crimson asked as he gestured to the door.

All the rest of them could do was nod.

* * *

'Nowhere fancy.' That's what he said. Weiss groaned as they stood outside _Quelque Chose de Chic._ The fanciest restaurant in the entire city. Not only the fanciest, but also the most expensive. How in the world does he expect to pay for all five of them?

"You said dress casually!" She shrieked right in Crimson's ear.

He winced. "No, I said it's nowhere fancy. Look, let's just go inside. See if they have any tables open for us. Okay?"

The rest of them could not believe it when Crimson strolled into the building, breezing past the massive line of patrons. All of them severely outclassing the huntsman in attire. A few of them were even gawking at the gall of the man who walked in wearing a maroon topcoat. What was he thinking?!

"I cannot believe this! He brought us all the way out here only to embarrass us in front of all these-" Weiss could not finish her thought.

Crimson walked out of the restaurant, waving them over. He didn't! He couldn't have! Not even SHE could get a reservation at this place, but HIM!? "HOW!?" Her outburst made the people standing in line jump. All Crimson did was smile, and it was that shit eating grin, too. Oum! How she hated that smile of his.

But, then Ruby smiled back. And Oum! How she loved that smile of hers. Never in a thousand years would Weiss tell their team leader how she felt about her. How she secretly loved the adorable little redhead. Even in a simple red hoodie and black jeans, she was so cute it was unholy. And for a moment, all the anger drained from Weiss as Ruby skipped along into the building. For a moment.

As the heiress followed her team leader in, she took in the majesty of the establishment. Amazing white walls with marble pillars lining them, stretching up above to meet a ceiling that was sprinkled with massive chandeliers. All around the place were tables. Tables with the most fashionably dressed faunus and humans of Vale. And here she was… in the same uniform that she always wore. And now that she thought about it, the specific one that she was wearing was torn along the skirt during a sparring match that the team had two weeks before. Gah! Would this embarrassment never end.

Weiss was still expecting them to be turned away gloriously, but when they walked up to the host, it seemed as though the wolf faunus knew Crimson. "Mr. Harrison! How good of you to join us! And these would be your guests for the night?"

"That's right, Adrik. We'll dine inside tonight." The host nodded as a waitress gestured for them to follow them. "Oh, and if you get the chance, say 'hi' to my mom."

The host nodded and smiled at the huntsman. "Always for you, Mr. Harrison."

The host knew Crimson's mother? Now, Weiss was more confused than anything else. But, she took it in stride as they were seated at a table in the back. Going clockwise, it was Crimson, Yang, Ruby, Blake, then Weiss. When their butts hit the seats, it was as if the floodgates were opened and a tidal wave of questions washed over Crimson.

Ruby, being the (second) quickest on the draw, managed to ask first. "Wow! How'd you manage to get us into this place?"

Weiss nodded. "I'm wondering that as well. Especially considering how underdressed we are."

Crimson answered, "My mother owns the chain, only opening establishments in the finest parts of the kingdom. 'Where humans and faunus of class can dine, socialize, and coexist.' She made that up, herself. By the way, Blake, you need not wear that bow here. No one is going to judge you."

The faunus scoffed at him. "Yeah, maybe at this table."

He held his arms out to his sides. "Look around at the people eating here." They all did, and Weiss noticed something she didn't before: there were faunus here. Lots of faunus. Just next to them, she saw a man in a fine suit, with a tail, speaking with a lovely, human girl. Even the host was a faunus. "I don't think they'd mind that much."

Blake reluctantly undid her bow, letting her cat ears shine. They wiggled a little, and soon she relaxed. A waiter brought them menus. Perusing the numerous options, without looking up from it, Blake said, "I have something to ask you. And I feel as though it's on all of our minds, but… what happened to you?"

Crimson cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… well… the scars." The mood suddenly turned dour as Crimson shifted uneasily in his seat. Clearly, Blake had hit a nerve. A particular one in fact, as she asked the question that was also on everyone's minds. "Does it have to do with-"

"Don't." Crimson said, no, demanded. He closed his eyes, Weiss could tell he was trying to get the memories out of his head.

Yang acted quickly. "Let's talk about something else… um, oh! Hey, uh, you ever been to Patch?"

"Mm, no. I heard it was a nice place. You and Ruby grow up there?"

"Yup," the brunette said. "Born and raised. Learned at Signal before Beacon."

"Same. But, before that I lived in Menagerie. My mom has a house right up the street from the Belladonna estate. Nice place."

Blake asked, "You miss it? Home?"

Crimson nodded. "On the occasion. But, for the most part, I'd rather be out and about. That was the reason I wanted to become a huntsman. To go out and travel the four kingdoms, see rare sights. See rare Grimm. And kill them." He stated, smiling at that last part. Ruby let out a small chuckle.

"But, wait, I thought only faunus lived in Menagerie," Weiss had said.

Crimson turned to face her. Those eyes. There was something off about them. "Technically, no. But, I know where you're going with this, so I'll just put it out there. I am half faunus. On my father's side."

Weiss was, for lack of a better word, done. Everytime she thinks she has this man figured out, he goes and drops something like this on them. Usually, everybody she met, she could get a bead on pretty quickly. That's how it was with her team. But, not him. He didn't telegraph it as much.

Blake, ever the perceptive one, said, "But, you don't look like a faunus. You don't have any defining features."

Crimson rubbed his eyes. Not in annoyance, no it was something else. "Well, not any that you can see right now. I hide it, much like you hide your ears with a bow. Let's just say that I have a bow of another kind." Crimson held each socket open, plucking what was revealed to be contacts from each eye. But, he shut them too quickly, so none of them could see what his eyes actually looked like. "See, my father was a bat faunus. Had the wings and the fangs. Didn't have the pointy ears, but that didn't mean his hearing wasn't amplified. That, he passed down to me. Another thing that he gave me were his eyes." Crimson opened his eyes. And everyone at the table knew right then why he was named that. His eyes were a bright, glinting red. There was no iris or cornea. The entire orb of the eye was a solid, singular shade of crimson.

* * *

Yang was frozen in her seat. All she could was stare into the deep, red orbs that Crimson had just revealed. They were… beautiful. But, they also showed something else: hurt. The kind that stays with a person every day of their lives. Like a scar. Like the physical scars that lined Crimson's wonderfully perfect body. Yang must've been swooning, because her sister nudged her in the ribs, bringing her back to reality. Yang's head snapped around to see if anyone else had noticed her… ahem, "appreciation" of their new roommate. Thankfully, no one did.

Rather, her attention was stolen by the irked expression of Blake's face. "You told me that I don't have to hide here. And yet there you were, hiding your eyes."

"Blake!" Weiss snapped. "Don't be rude. I'm sure he has his reasons."

Crimson held his hands up, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Now, now. Let's not talk about me like I'm not here. You have a point, Blake. But, so does Weiss." He gingerly picked up one of the contacts that he had placed on a napkin, before setting it back over his right eye. Blinking a few times, he did the same with the left. Then, continued. "The thing about a bat's eyesight is that it's absolutely horrendous. Not to mention that I'm practically blinded by anything other than absolute darkness. The contacts sharpen my vision while also blocking out the light. They serve more of a purpose than your bow."

Blake was silent for a while after that. But, soon after, she joined in on the conversation as they ate. Soon, Ruby and Blake got into their own conversation. Weiss was in the bathroom. Leaving Crimson and Yang to their own devices.

The older huntsman leaned over and whispered into Yang's ear, "Don't think I didn't notice you staring."

Her cheeks grew hot, but she took it in stride. "I only stared as much as you did," she countered. Throughout the rest of the day following Goodwitch's class, Yang had caught Crimson looking at her. On more than one occasion. Especially when she bent down to pick up her scroll.

"Fair enough. In my defense, you are rather stunning."

Was he… was he flirting with her? "T-thank you." The compliment left her flustered more than anything.

"And from what I've seen, you're quite skilled." They were so close now that Yang could feel the heat of his breath.

"You ain't seen nothing, yet," Yang returned, her voice a breathless whisper.

"AHEM!" Crimson and Yang shot apart from one another as the heiress loudly announced her return from the bathroom. Ruby and Blake had stopped their conversation in favor of watching the two of them. All Crimson and Yang could do was refuse to make eye contact with anyone. Especially not each other.

 _Still though, what would've happened if the Ice Queen didn't interrupt us?_

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if it's not too much trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't really have a lot to say as of this moment, so…**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Crimson's day had been, for the most part, uneventful. After his classes, he got his daily workout in, and had resigned to roam the grounds of Beacon Academy. He liked the quiet. He wanted to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. Just walking in the orange light of a setting sun, listening to the air blow by, rustling the trees as it does, and hearing the sound of his footsteps on the concrete beneath. He had opted out of his red topcoat today, instead choosing a white button-up shirt, slacks, and loafers. He did, however, have Timepiece strapped to his belt.

Some would say that the blade never left his side, but that wasn't true. While it was precious to him, Crimson knew that there were certain scenarios that would make a katana seem… like a bit much. The real truth was that Crimson was never without a weapon. Even when he took Team RWBY out to dinner, he had a knife on him. He refused to be caught with his pants down again, metaphorically speaking. But still…

The quiet was serene, until it was disturbed by the footfalls of someone coming up from behind him. His hand left hand rested on the pommel of Timepiece, not in a threatening manner, still if the need arises… He turned around to come face to face with Yang. "Well, hello there, Ms. Xiao Long. Is there something you need?"

The blond brawler of Team RWBY looked gorgeous in the fading light, how it glinted off her glorious golden locks, shadows cast over those lilac eyes that seemed to keep him frozen in place. "Not really, no." Okay then… Crimson continued walking, now with Yang keeping pace alongside him. "I do have a few questions, however." Here they go again. "Like, what's the deal with you?"

Not at all what he was expecting. Rather, Crimson was prepared to dodge another question about the scars or… **them** … but no, instead she asked that. "I'm confused as to what you mean by that."

"Well, it's just a little weird how you can go from spewing snarky remarks while taking on my entire team single handedly to flirting with me during dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town." Ah. That.

She had a point. People were always a little put off by that. "I learned it from my mother. I learned almost everything I know from my mother." Crimson stared off, looking over the vacant plaza that was located in front of the school. "She taught me to live life with a tight fist and an open hand." He turned to look at her. "I'm… sorry about what I said that day… in Goodwitch's class. That was uncalled for and… insulting."

Yang nodded at this, clearly mulling it over. Was she deciding whether or not to forgive him? Was she even still mad about his wise ass remarks? He was half expecting her to yell at him about how he made a fool of her in front of the entire class. He was not expecting her to laugh. It was light, lilting, cheerful. "Next time, just don't make them about my boobs," she said with a smile. One that Crimson returned. He casually placed his hands behind his back as they continued walking.

"I won't," he chuckled. "As for the flirting, well…" Crimson suddenly produced a daisy from behind his back, offering it to Yang. "Normally, it's supposed to be a rose, but considering your sister's last name, I thought that'd be weird."

Yang accepted the daisy, laughing as she did. "Yeah, I suppose so. You, know, you're one of the few people who haven't asked if we're actually sisters or not."

He just shrugged, "Well, I figured you're half-sisters, what with the different color hair and all."

"Fair enough. So tell me, 'Mr. Harrison' what do you do in your free time?"

"Walk around, practice, get some exercise in."

Yang was dissatisfied with this answer. "No, I mean what do you do for fun?"

Crimson was confused. What kind of answer was she looking for? That WAS what he did for fun. It helps him relax. "Okay, maybe it's not fun for you, but it is to me. I enjoy time to myself."

"Or MAYBE you forgot what it was like to have fun," she ventured, her voice losing that usual cheer. She was trying to reach out to him, trying to connect.

Crimson read between the lines of what she said. He knew what she meant by that. Stopping in his tracks and making Yang walk ahead of him a bit, Crimson looked directly at Yang, his eyes ablaze, but his expression calm. "Did Coco tell you? About what happened to… them?" He was now gripping Clockwork tightly. It was something steady to hold onto. A life ring in the midst of violent waters. Something to keep him weighed down, and from being swept off his feet by maelstrom. His breathing became uneven as he fought to keep the memories from flooding in and whisking him back in time again.

Yang turned around, her voice quiet. "I thought you didn't like talking about it."

He nodded, realizing what needs to be done. "I don't. But, I feel as though if I don't tell you something, then the questions will keep coming. So, this is what I'll do: you, and only you, get one question. I will answer it honestly, but afterwards, I don't want to hear about it."

Yang thought for a moment. She got one question. She better make it count. She clutched the daisy close to her chest as she asked her one question. "Are you trying to forget? Because, if I was in your shoes, I would-" There it was again. The 'if I were you, I would' statement. Crimson had gotten so sick of hearing it from consoling teachers and well-meaning students. Because the information of what they would do was meaningless to him. It was his burden to carry, not theirs.

He closed the distance between them in an instant. "You'd what?!" He snapped. "What?! You'd stay positive? You'd try and live for them?! Tell me, blondie, after you watch your closest friends get **slaughtered** one by one, what would you do then?! Tell me! What would you do if Ruby got ripped apart by Beowolves right in front of you?! What would do if you had the images of your team being shredded…" Navajo. "And mangled…" Scarlett. "And broken…" Magenta. "Burned into the back of your skull!" At first, he was shouting. But, then his words became strained as he fought back tears. He would never let himself cry. He made a promise not to shed another tear for them. But there were some days where he wanted to break that promise. And, good Lord, did he want to break that promise right now. "What would you do if you had to relive the memories every single day of your life." But, he wouldn't.

Yang was taken back by his sudden outburst. He had never snapped like this before. He was always cool, calm, collected. But, this was something else entirely. This was someone else entirely. And when Yang looked past the contacts, and managed to glimpse at the red orbs, she could see him. She could see him for what he really was: tortured, hurting. Yet, there was something else behind the pain, and if Yang looked closely, she could catch a glimpse of it.

Fire.

There was fire in his eyes. It was raging. A fire that was burning so hot that it could melt through anything in his way. It drove him. She was inspired by it. Entranced by it.

Energized by it.

Like a hot cup of coffee running down her throat, Yang felt heat spread through her as her breath grew shallow. He was towering over her, but his face was no longer contorted into one of anger and pain. That had fallen away. Now, he felt it as well. That heat. That radiated out from the very core, racing through him and setting his body ablaze. The lilac in her eyes was beautiful.

Yang blinked once, then twice, then three times. Then, she reached up, grabbing him by the collar with both hands, and pulling him down to her level. Their lips crashed together. She heard Crimson suck in a lungful of air out of pure surprise, his hand clenching down even harder on the scabbard. She could barely believe she had kissed him, too.

But, here they were. Standing in the orange glow of the setting sun. The sound of a light breeze blowing by and the slight rustling of trees as it did. For the first time in over a year, Crimson was at peace. There was nothing except her. Kissing him. She tasted like pineapples. It reminded him of home. Of the peaceful tropics and the sound of the ocean waves as they crashed too and fro.

But he wasn't thinking of home right now. He wasn't thinking of **them** right now. He wasn't thinking of anything. His mind had ceased to work save for one, singular function. And so he pulled Yang close to him, and kissed her back.

For the first time in over a year, Crimson was at peace.

* * *

The following day, Weiss made the interesting suggestion of training. While it was not uncommon for Team RWBY to practice in the Emerald Forest, what made it different this time around was the fact that Crimson would be joining them.

Last night, Weiss noticed something when Crimson and Yang came back to the room. They were out of breath and their faces were flushed. Blake was too buried in her book to notice. Ruby was too naive to notice. But, Weiss noticed. Oh, she noticed. But, she didn't say anything. Just raised an eyebrow, and let out a low hum. The two of them didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night.

That was not the case, however, when the five of them were making their way to the edge of the woods. Weiss was having a conversation with Ruby as they walked. Well, it wasn't really so much a conversation as it was just Ruby talking. But, the heiress didn't mind. She secretly loved it when the young girl's voice increased in pitch slightly when she got really excited about something. But, the girl quieted down at one point. They had reached the edge of the woods.

While Weiss wasn't actively listening to what the team leader was saying, she did notice it when her voice lost its usual energy. She turned to face Ruby, becoming slightly worried when she saw the look of concern on her face. Her eyes were looking past Weiss, in the direction of… Crimson. He had been walking on the opposite side of Weiss, along with Yang. Everyone was quiet, now. An when Weiss turned around to see what was going on, she gasped slightly.

They had reached the edge of the Emerald Forest.

Where the graves were.

Crimson knelt down in front of the trio of tombstones. He was whispering something. Weiss crept closer to hear what he was saying. "Hey guys… I… I'm living with a new team. It was something Ozpin concocted. Apparently, I'm 'sufficiently skilled' and now I'm supposed to mentor them. So, that's changed… The new team. They're a bunch of first years. Still wet behind the ears. All girls. Their leader, she talks faster than Navajo, if you can believe it. Her name is Ruby. There's Blake. A faunus. She's quiet, but kind. Then, there's this girl. She's kind of a princess. You know the type: self-centered, spoiled rich girl."

 _How dare he?!_

Weiss was going to say something, but chose to hold her tongue out of respect. "She's practically in love with Ruby. It's not hard to figure out if you saw how she looks at her." Weiss turned a deep shade of red, hiding her face from Ruby, who thankfully didn't hear Crimson. "Finally, there's Yang. She's… well, she's actually quite beautiful. I think you'd like her. I have to go now, but I'll see you guys later." He stood up, and rested a hand on the far right grave. Like he was giving a friend a pat on the back.

He was the first to enter the forest. The rest quickly followed. Soon they found a good spot to train. A large clearing in the woods, short grass taking the place of simple dirt and mud. Weiss, speaking up, said, "I think here is acceptable. So, who wants to go first?" The idea was for them to split into pairs and spar. While Ruby did come up with the plan, Weiss did help with the finer details of the exercise.

"Wait," Crimson said. "What are we doing here?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips as she turned to face the huntsman. "Clearly, you weren't listening when Ruby said we should take today to train and learn to work with you."

Crimson shrugged, then shook his head. "No."

"What do you mean 'no?' We came out here to-"

"I know," He interrupted. "But, no. I am a huntsman. Specifically, I'm the huntsman that you all are supposed to be learning from. That's why I was assigned to your team in the first place. So, it's time for lesson one. You," He pointed at all four of them. "Are all huntresses. But, what do we hunt?" This was a dramatic change. The power shifted, control was ripped from Weiss's hands and placed into that of Crimson.

It infuriated her to no end.

Ruby nervously raised a hand. "We hunt Grimm?"

The older boy spun his katana around, and pointed it directly at Ruby. "That is correct. But, fighting a person and fighting a beast are two different things. As hunters of Grimm, we must learn how to fight the beast."

He was just taking control like it meant nothing. Weiss was slowly losing her cool."Excuse me, but I was the one who planned this entire excursion! You can't just change everything at the last second!"

"But, first, we must attract the beast. I believe that Ms. Schnee is already in the process of doing that," Crimson carried on, ignoring Weiss completely. He was smirking again. Oum, how she hated that damn look on his face. It stunk of arrogance. Weiss couldn't help herself. She ran straight at him, slapping him across the face.

"WEISS!" Ruby gasped, shocked and appalled by what the heiress had just done.

The slight sting in her hand wasn't even close to what she was willing to pay to see that stupid smirk wiped off his face. But, when he lifted his face back up, looking down at her, his slight smile had become a full-blown, shit-eating grin. And to top it all off, he laughed. Right in her face. Why in the hell would Yang get with this guy?

But, her anger rapidly drained away as she saw a large pack of Beowolves come rushing out of the woods, charging them. A few rushed past Crimson and Weiss, who were standing closest to the edge of the clearing. And Weiss's eyes widened in fear as she saw one make a lunge at an unprepared Ruby.

 **Don't forget to leave a review, let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to start this by apologizing for the lack luster quality of the previous chapter. I was rushing to get it done by Friday so it would not be uploaded late. But, upon reading it through only AFTER I had posted it did I realize what I had just put out.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **This one will be better, I promise it.**

Chapter Six

Pain.

Agony.

Suffering.

These words, and only these words, raced through Ruby's mind as she lay on the cool grass in a rapidly expanding pool of her own blood, clutching her stomach. The already pale girl rapidly became paler as the crimson ichor spilled onto the emerald blades below.

 _Where am I?_

 _What happened?_

 _Why is my hand wet?_

The team leader was dazed from the shear force of the blow itself, and left in shock from the subsequent trauma. Lifting her hand up from her belly, she found it covered in red.

 _Is that blood?_

Someone had knelt down beside her. A young woman. White dress. White hair, pulled into a ponytail off to the right side of her head. Brilliant blue eyes raked their way from her face to her gut. They were wide with worry. Why?

She was beautiful. But, why was she crying? Ruby didn't want her to cry.

What was she shouting? Was it something she did?

Ruby just wanted to see this pretty girl smile. Reaching up, she cupped the crying girl's cheek for a moment. Her hand was shaking and she couldn't feel the soft skin that she had touched. When she dropped her arm, Ruby found that she had left a blotchy, red handprint on the girl's cheek.

 _Huh._

This was the last thought that raced through the young leader's mind before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Panic.

Fear.

Anger.

All these hidden under a thin veil that Crimson wore on his face. His normally calm composure cracking. It was happening again. He looked over at Ruby, finding the young girl laying in a pool of her own blood. Blood that was spilling out of her stomach at an alarming rate. There was no pain to be found on her face. Clearly, she was in shock. But, that was a lot of blood.

Almost too much.

His arrogance did this. He was stupid. He should have told them his plans BEFORE they entered the forest. He should have gone with Weiss' plans to begin with. He should have- No! No more should-have's. Crimson plagued himself with those last time, and they did him no good. Last time, he wasn't strong enough to save them.

But not anymore.

He won't let another grave be dug.

Turning away from the fallen team leader, Crimson stared down the circling pack of Beowolves. Roughly twenty. Maybe a bit more. Maybe a bit less. Not nearly enough to worry him. He needs to make this quick. And so, he activated his semblance. Slightly, at first. Time slowed for Crimson as he dashed into the horde of Grimm, spinning around as he did. Timepiece was a blur as the blade sliced through eight of the beasts. They began to converge on him. A futile effort. They began to slow even more. One took a swipe at him, but with time rapidly slowing down, Crimson easily removed the clawed hand from the Beowolf before running the katana up through its head. Turning to face the next closest creature, this one lunging, he swiftly slid underneath the flying beast, cutting it in two as he did. After that, it was like he was on autopilot. Slice to the left. Bisect one on the right. Dismember the Beowolf right in front of him. Split the scabbard and use one of the pistols in conjunction with Timepiece. Shoot. Stab. Shoot. Slice. Shoot. Carve. Shoot. Cut. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

He wasn't the only one in a berserker rage. Yang repeatedly tried to rush the pack, adding her fury to the mix. But every time she came close to the edge of the time field, Crimson shoved her back. This was his battle to fight. His mistake to fix. And killing all of them seemed like a good place to start.

Two magazines and twenty eight Grimm later, the entire pack had been slaughtered. To Crimson, it was as if he had done nothing at all, for all the Grimm were now completely suspended in time. Frozen. He walked out into the middle of the clearing, in full view of Team RWBY. They were frozen as well, but not because of his semblance. He had isolated the area that he went to work in. Rather they were standing still in shock, awe, and panic.

Crimson couldn't help himself. With a snap of his fingers, he let time behind him resume. All of his work now coming to fruition in a singular event of carnage. But, he didn't wait around and gloat. Rapidly stowing his weapons, the young man ran over to Ruby, swiftly picking her up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Weiss had shouted. She still hadn't cleaned the bloody handprint from her face.

Crimson's head whipped around, snapping, "What you should have done ten seconds ago!" He didn't wait for her retort before breaking into a full sprint back towards Beacon. His aura was drained from the battle, but as he ran he used whatever he could to slow down Ruby's blood flow. She can't die. He can't let anyone else die.

He won't let anyone else die.

Crimson picked up his pace even more.

* * *

He had made it in time. Crimson sped ahead of them, and even sprinting at full speed, it still took Weiss a full three minutes to make it to the infirmary. Being an academy that trained pubescent, hormonal teens with superpowers how to fight with frightening skill, it only made sense for Beacon to have its own, private hospital.

Crimson was pacing in the hall, his head bowed low, hands clasped together behind his back. The maroon coat was tossed haphazardly onto one of the vacant chairs. Weiss was about to shout at him, opening her mouth, when Yang quickly cut her off. "Don't. Please, just don't." The girl's voice was stricken with worry. Weiss closed her mouth, now realizing that berating the older huntsman would do no good.

Blake was the first to ask Crimson, "Have you heard anything?" He didn't stop pacing. It was beginning to get to Weiss the amount of concern that was raking his very being. Crimson was always calm, collected. This wasn't the same man, however.

"They working on stopping the bleeding, giving her blood. From what I could see, there was a lot of internal damage. The wound on the surface wasn't even the worst of it." His pacing became quicker as he became lost in thought again. Weiss noticed something about his face. How it seemed to shift from one emotion to the next. The way it contorted from a scowl to a grimace, from sorrow to anger to pain. He rubbed his chest, running his hands over where the scars were. The movement was subconscious. Weiss blamed him for what happened to Ruby, but she could also tell that he blamed himself just as much.

Maybe this WAS Crimson. The real Crimson. Not the wise-ass swordsman that they were starting to get to know. Weiss realized that that was a mask. A way for him to hide from the pain. She couldn't blame him, not for hiding. But Ruby…

Oh Oum! There was so much blood! And when she cupped Weiss' cheek… The heiress knew how Ruby felt, but now she was worried that she might never get the chance to say it to the jovial girl in red. But, say what exactly?

Was it… was it love?

Did she love Ruby?

The desperation when she screamed for someone to help. The crippling panic when Ruby wiped one of her tears away. The fear, in all its purity, when she sprinted after Crimson.

She'd feel the desperation, the panic, the fear if it was Yang, if it was Blake, hell, even if it was Crimson. But, not with this intensity. Not with this.

But, what was the 'this?' Was it…?

No, it was!

 _I love Ruby Rose._

The thought alone scared and exhilarated Weiss to no end. And when the doctor came through that door, she feared the worst.

But, her fears were never confirmed. "She's lost a lot of blood. There's severe internal damage, but we're doing out best. Her aura is doing what it can to help heal, but the Beowolf did a number on her. There's bound to be some scarring, but I believe she's going to be okay."

Crimson and Yang let out a heavy sigh, almost in sync. Weiss flopped down onto a chair, leaning into her hands. She almost died. Ruby almost bled out, and there was nothing she could do.

Powerless.

Afraid.

In love.

It was all too much for her. It was filling her up, and it began to overflow. Everything. Weiss poured out everything. She started sobbing into her hands. The sounds muffled. Blake and Yang took a seat on either side of her, Yang rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Blake asking, "Are you going to be alright?"

Weiss didn't know the answer to that question. Maybe it was because she didn't know completely if Ruby was going to be alright. Even if the doctor said she's going to be okay, something could happen when she's in surgery. So she just kept crying, too overwhelmed with… well, everything. She needed to calm down, focus.

"I'm going to get some rest," Crimson said, grabbing his jacket.

Wait, he's not going to stay here? "You're leaving? What about Ruby?" Weiss said indignantly, standing up. The tears had mixed with the handprint still on her cheek, making the blood run down the rest of her face and drip onto her dress, staining the otherwise perfectly white cloth.

Crimson looked at her directly, "I can't do anything now and pacing back and forth worrying about her when I KNOW she's going to be fine isn't going to help either. She'll be awake tomorrow, I'll visit her in the morning. Until then, however, I can't stay here. Hospitals drive me crazy." And he left.

He just walked away, as if nothing had happened at all.

Out of the mixture of emotions that Weiss was currently trying to process, Crimson somehow was able to help her focus in on one singular feeling: anger. And as she fumed in the middle of the hallway, she was finally able to focus, collect her thoughts enough to finally be able to start sifting through the mess of feelings.

 _Did something right, after all._

* * *

Three hours passed and when Yang returned to the dorm, she found it completely submerged in darkness. A shadowy figure sitting on one of the beds on the other side of the room: Crimson. His head was hung low. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I find it peaceful. But, you can turn the light on if you want." His voice was low, the gruffness of it becoming more apparent. Lifting his head up, he was now looking at her.

She flicked on the light switch, finding the man sitting on his bed, his coat thrown over a desk chair, the shirt he had on underneath it was a wrinkled heap at his bare feet, the boots he was wearing that day tossed to the side. His chest bare, the scars that raked his body now open for all the world to see. But, as Yang moved her gaze up along his body, she rapidly reached over to snap the lights off when she found a pair of red orbs staring up at her. "OH SHIT! Why didn't you tell me you took your contacts out?!" The room, once again, descended into darkness. He chuckled at this, getting up and walking over to where she was standing. Reaching over, he turned the lights back on. Now, Yang was confused, but in the midst of her confusion she saw an opportunity. "And here I thought you were blind as a bat."

He winced at that one. "That was bad. And, I still am, technically. It's just these new contacts that Velvet got for me a few months back. They still function the same as my old ones, it's just that now, I don't have to hide my eyes. I don't have to hide like Blake does."

Yang stared up into the dark red eyes. Most people would have been put off by them, but not her. She saw everything inside of their crimson depths, everything that he's ever been through. It made her heart ache. To see someone in so much pain. To see them carry the marks of their failures everywhere they went. And just yesterday, Yang learned how this man was tortured by the memories of their deaths. Right before she kissed him.

When she did that, Yang felt him change. Physically. His body seized slightly from the shock, but soon after, she felt him shrink. Felt him relax. He had been holding himself taught, ready for a fight at a moment's notice. Probably didn't even realize he was like that anymore because he's been like that for so long. Always poised to strike. Hell, she even noticed the disarming hand he rested on his sword when he heard her approach.

Everything this man did was a deliberate movement, precalculated to always keep him ready should someone attack him. But, what made him so paranoid? What happened to him?

They were standing inches apart now, their breathing shallow. Yang went for it again, their lips crashing together fiercely. This time he didn't recoil at her touch. This time, he was prepared, and returned the kiss. In between the tongues and groping, somehow they found themselves on Crimson's bed. From there, they only descended further into passion.

 **Side note: Ruby is 16, Weiss about to turn 18, Blake is 18, Yang is also 18. Felt the need to address that. Also, there will be NO LEMONS! I'm not that kind of writer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, I got nothing to say.**

Nine students were missing from the roster Monday. Two full teams and the one remaining from the third. All of JNPR, RWBY, and what was left of CMSN were seated in the waiting room of Beacon's medical wing. Ruby was out of surgery, and awake.

A doctor came out into the waiting room. Crimson was the first to rise to his feet, followed closely behind by Weiss. The heiress hadn't slept at all over the weekend, her appearance could only be described as haggard. Instead of her hair pulled off-center, being neat and combed, she instead had it pulled back, into a messy ponytail, stray hairs frayed out in all directions. Same could be said for the elder huntsman.

"She's awake right now."

Blake asked, "How is she?"

The doctor answered, "She's going to be okay. However," Weiss's heart sank when she heard that, her breath hitched a little as well. "The Beowolf's claws did a lot more damage than we originally anticipated. While we've done all we could, and she is expected to make a full recovery, there will be some scarring. If you want to see her now, you may." That was it? Some scars? That doesn't seem so bad. Weiss, herself, had a scar along her eye, something that she can't really cover up without horrendous amounts of makeup. All Ruby would have to do is… well, wear a shirt that doesn't reveal her belly.

Which, in Weiss's personal opinion, wasn't THAT much of a loss.

Yang, Blake, and Crimson walked ahead, tailed by JNPR. Weiss, however, ran. Turning into the room, she was caught off guard by the sight beheld: a Ruby that was devoid of her natural joviality. What little color that should have been present on the girl's face was gone, and the light in her silver eyes was gone, leaving them a dull gray. They locked onto Weiss the moment she walked in, only for them to fall to the blanket covering her legs.

To see her in such a state made Weiss's heart ache. "Ruby…" She started.

Droplets could be seen forming on the blanket and when the girl looked up, she saw that the team leader was crying. "Weiss…" She choked out.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Weiss rushed to the girl's side, resting a hand on her shoulder. She would've hugged her if it meant that the stitches wouldn't have teared.

The others walked in soon after. "Hey there, Ruby. How ya feeling?" Yang asked, kneeling at the other side of the bed.

"Like crap." Yang let out a dry laugh as JNPR filled into the room. "Hey guys."

Jaune, standing between Pyrrha and Nora, stated, "We all glad to hear you're okay. We were so worried."

There they were again. The tears. They spilled down onto the blanket again, this time in a greater quantity. What was wrong?

Weiss just wanted to hold Ruby close, to tell her it was going to be okay. To kiss her, and love her. But, she wasn't sure if the girl in the red hood felt the same way. So, that's why she brought her cloak. It wasn't the exact same one that Ruby was wearing when it happened. That one was covered in… in her…

Weiss couldn't even finish the thought. It scared her too much. The idea that Ruby had come so close to dying that day, and that she did nothing to save her. There was still the question, however.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, standing beside Yang on the other side of the wounded girl.

She was sobbing now, and in between heaving breaths, she managed to put out, "Every… thing… it's just… too much!"

And that, right there, caused Weiss to join her in tears.

* * *

It was like staring into a mirror, almost. It was just that the reflection he saw still had a team. A team for someone to cry over. A team to cry over them. But, it was a reflection nonetheless. And it scared the shit out of Crimson.

Looking over to the blonde and his team, Crimson politely asked them, "Can we have the room? We need to have a talk." Jaune just nodded, and led Pyrrha, Nora, and… wasn't it Ren? Yeah, that's it. Ren. He led them out of the room, Ren closing the door behind him. When he heard the door latch, the young man in red turned around to face the crying team leader. "What's going through your mind, right now?"

"I… I almost died."

"But you didn't. You're alive. You're here. That's all that matters right now."

He was expecting her to not listen at all to what he was saying, anticipating having to restate what he said in an attempt to get through to the panicking girl. Ruby caught him off guard by asking, "What was it like? When you got those scars. What happened?" She pointed directly at his chest, referring to the long, ragged claw marks that marred his torso.

He took a deep breath in. "It… was an Ursa. Tore about two centimeters into me." He opened his mouth to continue, when he was cut off by Yang.

"I don't think she needs to hear this right now." She knew where this was going. While he didn't

"Quite the contrary, I believe that this is exactly what she needs to hear." And so, Crimson continued. "You're the lucky one of us, Miss Rose."

Ruby's face scrunched up at that, her brow furrowed. Weiss sat up from her nestled position to look at the perturbed girl. "How am I the lucky one?!" she snapped, indicating to her bandaged stomach. "I will have permanent scars. I will be out of the field for weeks! I have a team to lead!"

"You are lucky because you at least have a team. You were lucky that there were others with you when it happened. When I got these scars…" There they were again. The memories. He hated having to relive them. "I didn't have a team to carry me to safety. I had to drag myself to the extraction point." His hands were shaking, breathing becoming unsteady. Until Yang rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, and suddenly, his heart rate calmed. It was strange how the blonde beauty was able to do that. He needed to change to topic anyway. "Hey, Ruby, for what it's worth… I'm sorry. I should have seen the Grimm coming for you. I was too slow and I was distracted. That's why you got hurt. And I'm sorry. But, you survived, Miss Rose. Remember that."

* * *

The following day, Crimson ate away from RWBY, deciding to let the four girls be alone for once during their meals. And since Ruby is still in the hospital, the three that weren't decided to eat alongside their wounded leader. And so, the lone huntsman made his way to the cafeteria that Tuesday. His usual red coat swaying slightly as he walked down the halls, Timepiece strapped to his belt, and his long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Crimson found Team JNPR seated at their normal spot. While he never really talked much with them, he did think they were nice. Most of the time, however, he ate with CFVY. Or at least, Velvet. The bunny girl was an especially close friend to him, one of the few faunus at Beacon that doesn't hide who they are. Unlike that Blake.

There was something about that girl that was just… off-putting. Anyway, after he grabbed a tray of food, he plopped down next to Team JNPR. The sudden force of his seating made the blonde leader of jump slightly. "W-woah, hey there… uuuum?"

"Crimson, Crimson Harrison," the older boy said. "Jaune, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, then noticed the red orbs looking at him. "Woah, what's with your…?"

"I'm a quarter bat," Crimson answered plainly.

"Right, okay. That's cool." He was nervous.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" he turned to the boy with pink highlights in his hair. "Ren, help me out here."

"We just don't really meet a lot of faunus." He paused. "How's Ruby?"

"She's doing okay. Still a little jarred from the whole experience. I can't really blame her, though." Silence. "So, tell me a little about yourselves. I've only heard a few things about you from Coco."

"Like what?" Clearly he was nervous if the fashionista gossiped about him.

She did. But, Crimson knew better than to talk of those sorts of things. "Like how you're the kind-hearted team leader." Who is oblivious to Pyrrha's feelings for him and probably doesn't even know by which end to hold a sword. "You, Miss Nikos, are the humble powerhouse of the team, able to take on almost any opponent you're faced with." And who is too chicken to ask out Jaune.

 _Heh, can take on four people at once, but can't ask out probably the nicest guy in the entire school._

"And what about me?!" The orange-haired girl asked, standing up out of her seat.

Crimson chuckled at the enthusiasm he was met with. "Well, Miss Valkyrie, as Coco put it, 'the girl seems like she chugs espresso every four hours and can break boulders with just her thighs.'"

"Weeeelllll, not boulders… BUT! I did manage to do this thing with a watermel-"

"Nora," Ren interjected calmly, cutting the energetic girl off.

"Ah, yes. As for you, she simply said you were a man of few words, always the calm and collected one. Always focused." Albeit not on the things that matter. Because judging solely on the way Nora is staring at Ren at that moment spoke volumes about how the girl really felt about him.

After this slightly more in-depth analysis of JNPR, Crimson had come to this conclusion. It is a team of oblivious boys and love-struck girls. The poor bastards.

Jaune swallowed his mouthful of mashed potatoes, before saying, "So… you've been hanging out with Team RWBY for a while now."

"Yes, why?"

"Well… it's just that…"

He was tiptoeing around something. "Spit it out, already."

The blonde was caught off guard by the demand, but obliged anyway. "Do you know if Weiss is seeing anyone?" Not at all what Crimson was expecting. Weiss? He honestly could not understand why someone like Jaune would be attracted to someone like her. Besides, it was clear that she like Ruby. He wasn't the only one caught off guard by the question, as he noticed the downcast gaze of the spartan, now boring holes through her sandwich.

It was at this point that Crimson decided to intervene. Looking directly at Jaune, he said plainly, "You're a fucking idiot."

This got everyone's attention. "I… I'm sorry?"

"I didn't stutter and I know you heard me clearly. You. Are. An. Idiot. For two reasons!" He held up two fingers. "Number one: Weiss. Is gay. Number TWO: PYRRHA!" Here it comes. "Likes you! But, you're too much of an idiot to see things for what they are." It was at this point that Crimson noticed Pyrrha turn a shade similar to that of her hair, now her eyes locked onto bench on which she sat. Jaune was left speechless, while even Ren's jaw dropped at the events that were unfolding before him. The elder huntsman pointed directly at the redhead. "Do you deny such a statement?"

She just shook her head. "P-pyrrha! You… actually like me?"

Beyond the blonde, Crimson spotted something that he deemed to be a more pressing issue: Velvet and Team CRDL.

The leader, Cardin, was pulling on Velvets ears.

That boy had a bit of an attitude, and a problem with faunus. That needs to be fixed. Standing up from his seat, but leaving his food where it was, Crimson said, "I'll leave you to sort this out yourselves, there is something that demands my attention."

The way he moved through the cafeteria spelled danger as he fumed quietly. He quickly stowed his annoyance as he came upon Cardin's 'fun'. "Greetings, Miss Scarlatina, Mr. Winchester. This seems like a good bit of fun." Cardin's hand released from the girl's ear and he rose from his slouched spot next to Velvet.

"A faunus that picks on other faunus? Alright!"

Crimson's gaze swept from the mousy girl seated before him to bully that disgraced his presence. "You misunderstand me, Mr. Winchester," Crimson said menacingly, unsheathing a knife located on his rear. Flipping it around, he hooked the tip into the cartilage at the top of his ear. "I meant the act looked fun, not who you victimized." Cardin let out a cry of pain that made the entire cafeteria go quiet. Sneering, the huntsman in red decided to have a little bit more fun, and begun to move his arm side to side, forcing Cardin to move side to side as well, lest his ear be sliced open. "Everyone loves a good marionette!" He picked up the pace of his swaying for a moment, making Cardin's movements more panicked. People began to laugh at him, and that seemed like as good a note to leave off of as any. Removing the knife from the terrified boy's ear, Crimson stated, "I will not see you or your racist team in this cafeteria for the next two weeks. Two weeks of eating in peace for my dear friend, Miss Scarlatina, and any associated with her. Do I make myself clear?" Cardin simply nodded, clutching his ear. "Good, now get out."

"T-thanks, Crimson," the bunny girl said. "But, you didn't have to do that."

He just shrugged. "Maybe not, but it felt damn good to do. Enjoy your lunch." With that, he returned to his seat among Team JNPR, who were all slack jawed at what just transpired.

"Not a leg-breaking, but I'll take it!" Well, almost all of them.

"You must be a bit more creative in your punishment of those who wish ill will upon you." Taking in a spoonful of the soup that was beginning to get cold, he said, "Now, have you two," He pointed his spoon at the leader and the spartan. "Got yourselves sorted?"

Jaune smiled as brightly as Pyrrha did when he said, "We're going on a date tomorrow!"

That made Crimson's day.

 **Let me know what you all think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**In my defense, I did initially say that I would post some time during the weekend….**

 **Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. And I'm sorry about the later upload. Let me know what you all think.**

Chapter Eight

Two weeks had passed and Ruby was out of the hospital. Physically, she was fine. Had some scars on her stomach, but that was it. She had become more isolated after the incident, stopped talking to Blake and Weiss. Even Yang was beginning to feel shut out. Same couldn't be said for Crimson, as he kept his distance from the girl. Something changed within him.

Blake could tell. How he was always the first out of the door every morning and last back every night. How he sat on the other end of the group, the farthest from Ruby, during lunch. At least, on the days that he DID eat with them. Most of the time, at least according to Yang, he eats alone. Outside.

Away from the rest of the team.

The one that he's supposed to be teaching.

That was something else that had begun to bug Blake. The only reason that Team RWBY had even met Crimson was because of Ozpin's Senior Shadow Program. Implying that the less seasoned team would follow and learn from the older and more experienced. They've done neither as he's kept his distance from them. So that's what Blake decided to do: follow and learn. Though, not necessarily with Crimson's permission.

It was Tuesday. As far as she knows, he always visits Team CFVY first to do… something. They were never around to see what it was that Crimson did. But, Blake intended to find out. Ozpin paired him with them for a reason. But, why? Why him? Yes, he has a troubled past, but there was more to it than that. There's more to HIM than just that.

Blake kept her distance as she tailed him down the halls of Beacon's dorms. However, if she was caught, he would naturally question why she wasn't with the team. Her response, though complete and utter bullshit: she forgot her book.

He was walking roughly five meters ahead of her, and she was keeping that distance constant. Then, he rounded a corner. She waited around the bend a little bit, but when turning to continue following him, Blake came face to face with the red eyed half-faunus. Naturally, she jumped.

"Are you following me, Ms. Belladonna?"

Here it was, time for her perfectly constructed lie. "No, I was just on my way back to the room real quick. Forgot my book."

Crimson chuckled, but didn't let her pass. "I'm apologize. I should rephrase. You're following me." This was not a question. It was a statement of fact.

She had been found out. Now, to improvise. "You're right. I'm… I'm sorry. It's just, I wanted to ask you a few things about…"

 _Think, Blake, THINK!_

"About?"

 _Something! ANYTHING!_

"About… human-faunus relations. For the school paper."

 _Where in the hell did that come from?_

"What? Like do I think there's a chance for peace between the races?"

 _He bought it?_

"Yeah… I guess so."

This time, he didn't chuckle. He laughed, but not necessarily at her. "I am the shining example of the possibility of peace between the races!" He did have a point. Human mother. Bat faunus father. He gestured for her to walk alongside him. "Damn shame that my father isn't able to see me now. His own prodigy… training to become a huntsman." This wasn't the plan, but if it kept him from becoming suspicious of her, then she would have to entertain him.

"Why's he not able to?"

Crimson sighed heavily, and Blake was expecting him to lock up. "He died when I was five. Shot in the chest by another faunus. Some extremist asshole with a gun and an ego."

 _No… not them._

"The White Fang?"

"Yep. Killed one of 'their own kind' because father wouldn't step aside. Dumb fucking reason to get shot."

"Or maybe a dumb reason to shoot someone."

"Maybe. But, that's why I'll never join those White Fang supremacists."

Crimson opened the door to their dorm. "Because they killed your dad?"

"Because they think that violence solves everything. Especially with that Taurus shit wagon rolling about."

 _He knows about Adam?_

"You ever meet this 'Taurus' character?" Obviously, Blake won't let on that SHE knows Adam… personally. Or even professionally. Or even at all.

Crimson leaned in close as he closed the door, something was off. "Don't think I don't know about your involvement."

 _Fuck._

It was at this point that Blake immediately locked the door, grabbed Gambol Shroud, and punched Crimson in the face. The blow sent him reeling back, giving her the window needed to bring her blade up to the half-faunus's neck. Unfortunately for her, Crimson's recovery time was extremely fast, as he already had his katana unsheathed and brought up to block her. Still, Blake demanded answers. "Is that why you're here?! Did Adam send you?!" If he knew where she was… then he'd come for her. He'd hurt the people she cared about. He'd take her back and… and he'd… Blake couldn't finish the thought, the reality of her past too horrid to remember.

Crimson said, "No. I want nothing to do with that man."

"Then how do you know about me?!"

Crimson pushed against her blade a little, almost as if he was testing it. "Put the sword down and we'll talk." Reluctantly, Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud, as did Crimson with Timepiece. He indicated toward one of the bunks. "Take a seat. CFVY can wait." Blake stood, refusing to make herself any more vulnerable. "As you will, mind if I sit?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Blake nodded. "How do you know about my involvement with Adam?" She asked again.

"First name basis, I see. Anyway, I was still living in Menagerie when I had heard that the Belladonna's girl had run away. This was three years before I left for Signal. At this time, your father had just stepped down from his position at the head of the White Fang. Sienna Khan had taken his place, and her second-in-command was a one Adam Taurus. Now, with Ms. Khan, she favored violence when necessary. I didn't always agree with her application of force, but I couldn't deny that she got results. However, what really caught my attention was Mr. Taurus." Crimson spat his name, clearly hating the horned faunus. If only he truly knew Taurus. "Him and his cat-girl… sidekick."

"Sidekick?"

He just shrugged. "It's the best word I could use to describe you. But, anyway, three years of living with him leering over my shoulder. Over my mother's shoulder. I didn't want that."

"So, why didn't you do something about it?"

"I did."

She never remembered him coming after Adam or her when she was with the White Fang. "What did you do?"

"I became a huntsman. To help people. To save them from people like Taurus."

Not the answer Blake was expecting. "I mean, why didn't you come after Adam?"

Crimson chuckled dryly. "Is that your answer to everything? When someone does something you don't like, you try and kill them?"

"That's not what I me-" Blake had begun to defend herself.

"That's exactly what you meant. And that's exactly why I despise the White Fang. Because they think that violence solves everything."

"It got us results!"

"It also breeds resentment. Which leads to hatred and anger. Which leads to more violence."

"You…!" Blake was about to shout at him, but realized that he's right. All Adam ever did was bring about retribution on the human's part. Or maybe, Crimson just didn't understand. "Have you ever killed anyone?" She whispered the question. Crimson was… unfazed by it. Blake's first was a PMC soldier who was guarding a Schnee oil rig. Adam was busy with the explosives. Without looking up, he grunted in recognition, and that was her queue. It was without hesitation. Without mercy. At least initially. But, when the bullet sunk into his skull, and blood sprayed over her, she vomited on the catwalk. All Adam did was sigh and told her to get up.

She had killed four more people after that. It got easier, but was never easy. She used to beat herself for being too weak. HE used to beat her for being weak. She still has the scars from when Wilt cut deep into her flesh. She didn't expect Crimson to understand. He had scars of his own, but not like hers. "Yes. Twice. Both times were White Fang extremists. First time, I saved a shipping pilot from being murdered in cold blood. Now he owes me a free ride at my convenience. The second time was in self-defense. At the time, I looked like a human. And this nutjob cornered me in an alley in downtown Vale." It was at this point that Crimson leaned in close to the wide-eyed Blake. "Both of us have our share of pain and guilt. Don't you dare think that you hurt more. You just hurt differently." And with that he left Blake alone in the room to ponder on what he had said.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Ruby was wide awake, in her bunk. Listening to all of this.

* * *

Today was the day.

Normally, it would be the other person to do this to her. But, in Ruby's… condition, that wasn't going to happen any day soon. And so, Weiss was taking the initiative.

Weiss was going to ask Ruby Rose out on a date.

She would admit that there was another reason as to why she was doing this. For the last few days, Ruby had confined herself to their room. Specifically, her bed atop the bunk which she shared with Weiss. She was still on sick leave from her classes, but soon that would end and no one, especially not Weiss, would allow that loveable girl to flunk out of Beacon Academy. This was a bid to get the girl to leave her bed finally.

And so the heiress found herself knocking on the door to their dorm. She heard no one say come in, but also no protest to her entrance. Weiss cracked open the door, peeking in for a moment, before opening it and entering the room completely. Last time, she had walked in on Yang changing. While the blonde was, for the most part, unaffected by being seen butt-naked, Weiss on the other hand, was now paranoid of a recurrence.

Weiss found her where she always found Ruby: in her bed. But she wasn't asleep. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Weiss. Ruby, can I… talk to you?" Ruby sat up in her bed and stared at Weiss with those eyes. Those glorious silver eyes. And it hurt to see them lose their radiance. Their shine. She was nervous before, but not anymore. Weiss was determined to see those eyes be filled with joy.

"About?"

"Ruby, I…" The words were caught in her throat. She forced them out the only way she knew how: screaming.

"I LIKE YOU!"

Ruby jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, before realizing exactly what Weiss had said. A small smile crept over her face, a blush in a shade that rivalled the girl's cape found its way to her cheeks. The same could be said for Weiss. But, what really caught her attention was the glow that had returned to her eyes. No longer were they a matte gray, but now a bright, brilliant silver.

But, then her expression took a dive. Her smile dipped. The shine was replaced with tears. A hand subconsciously made its way to her stomach.

"Ruby…?"

Ruby leapt to her feet, and, using her semblance, sped out of the room at supersonic speeds. The force of the air rushing around the crying girl knocked Weiss over. Despite her glaring inability to keep up with the smaller girl, the heiress recovered and began to chase after her.

Luckily, Ruby left behind a trail of rose petals, making her at least easy to track. Weiss had broken out into a steady jog, following the bee-line path to… The Emerald Forest?

 _Why would she go back there?_

As she continued to follow the trail, she became increasingly aware of two things. One, she did NOT have Myrtenaster on her belt. Two, the sounds of battle grew louder.

She reached a clearing, and saw Ruby fighting Grimm. A huge pack of Beowolves surrounding her and… Crimson? Both were fighting, but independently of one another. She could only see their afterimages, as both of them were moving so quickly that she only caught glimpses of them when they were slowed by their blades cutting into a beast.

Ruby and Crimson worked their way through the horde at amazing speeds, but something was off about them. Both of them. From what glimpses Weiss could manage, it seemed as though neither were even aware of the other. Soon, Crimson and Ruby slowed down, coming to a standstill. Both still had weapons out, their backs turned to each other. Ruby was panting, a pained expression on her face. It wasn't physical, though. It was… anger. Whatever Weiss had said cut deep into the girl. And to see someone like Ruby angry…. was actually kind of terrifying.

Both of the fighters were still on edge and had suddenly become aware of the other. But, not really aware of the other. They saw each other out of the corner of their eye, and leapt at each other. A scowl on Crimson's face bore no good will for the wrathful girl he was about to engage.


End file.
